


Baby, Happy Valentine’s Day, You Deserve It:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Valentine's Day Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Dinner, Established Relationship, General, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve surprises Danny with a wonderful gift for Valentine’s Day 2018, Was it a success?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	Baby, Happy Valentine’s Day, You Deserve It:

*Summary: Steve surprises Danny with a wonderful gift for Valentine’s Day 2018, Was it a success?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was trying to be a little sneaky, He wanted to do something for his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams for Valentine’s Day. He wanted to show the blond that he means a lot to him. His gift was all set to be picked up, & he can’t wait to see Danny’s face, when he shows him.

 

 **“Danny took a risk with me, I am so glad that we are spending the rest of our lives together”** , he thought to himself. The Seal went to make a lot of arrangements, cause he wants Valentine’s Day to be special for them.

 

Danny was all set to celebrate with his lover, & he wanted a peaceful evening for them. He got Steve something that he just knew what he wanted, He can’t wait to celebrate with his hunky lover.

 

The Five-O Commander took his boyfriend to the detailing place for the camaro. The Loudmouth Detective was speechless at how great his car looked. “When did you do this ?”, he asked when he found his voice, amazed that Steve pulled off this amazing surprise.

 

“I had it all arranged 2 years ago, Baby, Happy Valentine’s Day, You deserve it”, Steve said, as he smiled, when they kiss. “Thank you for this, I love it”, as he gave the former seal his gift, “This is for you, Babe”, Danny said with a bigger smile. Steve was shocked by it, & was emotional.

 

“Thank you for this, Danno, I never thought I wouldn’t find a piece of my grandfather”, The Handsome Brunette said, as he composed himself. They shared a kiss, & got into their vehicles, & got ready for their date.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!^


End file.
